Throughout this application various patents and other publications are referred to by number in parenthesis. Full citations for the references may be found at the end of the specification. The disclosures of these references and all patents, patent application publications and books referred to herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety into the subject application to more fully describe the art to which the subject invention pertains.
Autism spectrum disorder (ASD) is a group of neurodevelopmental syndromes characterized by communication and social interaction difficulties as well as stereotypic behaviors. In 2013, the Center for Disease Control estimated that 1 in 88 American children have ASD and the diagnosis has increased 10-fold over the past four decades. While there is no cure for ASD, early detection and intervention can significantly improve the cognitive ability and language skills of those afflicted.
The present invention address the need for diagnosis and inhibitory treatments for autism spectrum disorder using decoy antigens to maternal brain-reactive antibodies.